


Not On the First Date

by DktrAgonizer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DktrAgonizer/pseuds/DktrAgonizer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending a night drinking at Selina's, Edward finds himself getting kicked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not On the First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing I did not long ago to give writing Selina a go for the first time.

" _Eddieee_. It's time to get up now."

It takes a few seconds for his brain, still foggy with sleep and alcohol, to process the words. There's a hand on his face, tapping insistently, and Edward blinks his eyes open to see Selina Kyle frowning at him. He opens his mouth to say something, but she cuts in smoothly before he has a chance. "Now, I do appreciate you keeping my couch and my cats warm, but I'm afraid it's time for you to go."

A quick glance at his phone reveals that it's only 5am. He'd expected not to get kicked out for a few more hours at least. Edward stretches his arms above his head and yawns, hoping Selina will take mercy on him (predictably, she doesn't). He offers her a smile. "So early, Selina? Why, I'm beginning to wonder if you had any sleep at all!" He leans forward and the cat occupying his lap hops off. Edward rests an elbow on a thigh, chin cupped in his hand. "Or _purrhaps_ you want me to keep another certain Cat warm?"

He's on the floor before he even realizes it. He lays there for a moment, taking stock - nothing harmed, his glasses mercifully unbroken - and he swears her cats are laughing at him. "That was uncalled for," Edward says as he pushes himself to his feet. "A simple 'no' would have sufficed."

"You're lucky I let you sleep on my couch in the first place after you came here without notice," Selina replies. She grabs him by the shoulder and wheels him to the door. "Now then, Eddie. Be a good boy and go home. This girl has got plans."

"Wait!" He whirls around the moment the door's open, and Selina stands there with one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised. It's a long shot, especially given ten seconds ago, but he has to take the chance. "Don't I get a goodbye kiss?"

There's no delay in her reply. "Not on the first date."

"But it's not our _first_ -"

Selina smiles at him sweetly, then pushes him firmly in the chest until he's forced to step back over the threshold. "Goodbye, Eddie." The door shuts in his face before he can protest. Irritation mounts as he stares at it, but the sound of wings above shifts his focus.

"Home it is, then," he says with a sigh. Might as well get moving. Perhaps he'll try giving Selina a call later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Consider leaving a comment letting me know your thoughts; I'd love to read them!


End file.
